Falling Petals
by IamBlackBeyond
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots pertaining to my OC, Rose, and Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker.
1. Pink

Black. She hated the color black. It was the symbolic hue of death and hatred, and what had killed her parents. Sleek, shiny, metallic **black** hands had murdered her parents, ripped their lives from their bodies. Yes, black was a dreaded and hateful color.

Now pink. She loved pink. It was the symbol of love and affection, the hue of the most beautiful roses, the light spots that were sprinkled throughout the sunrise and set. Pink was what had saved her from black, had dissolved that metallic black and avenged her mother and father. Pink was a soft, cute, _delightful_ color!

When she'd become an Exorcist, she had politely burned the received black uniform to ashes and stated that her only condition to stay at the Black Order was to wear only, well, pink. But her partner had a problem with that.

"Rose," a white haired European youth huffed at the pinkly dressed girl beside him, "you'll be spotted from miles away."

"Oh please Allen," she scoffed, a petite hand adjusting the rose accented clip in her hair. "You worry too much."

"I'm practical," Allen Walker protested before blushing, Rose's lips pressed lightly to his cheek, staining his cheeks with pink.

Yes, how Rose loved the light red color.


	2. White

Even though she loved pink, Rose could never love anything more than white. Her white. The same white of freshly fallen snow, untainted by the dark of the world, pure and innocent.

_**"Allen!"**_

_** Rose wrapped her tan arms around her boyfriend, pressing her lips to his cheek. Allen blushed lightly before hugging her close.**_

White was Allen, and Allen was white. His hair, his Innocence, his skin; all white. So kind…so pure. He was nothing short of an angel, and Rose loved him more than anything she'd loved before.

_**"Allen, what will we do once the Earl is gone?"**_

_** Rose and Allen laid on a hill by the Black Order Headquarters, fingers intertwined in the grass while they stared into the starry night. He turned his head to look at her, eyes wandering his girlfriend's face. She was looking straight up into the brightly adorned black blanket that was the sky. Her eyes seemed trained on the stars, but he felt her need for an answer.**_

_** "I don't know," he answered truthfully, turning on his side so he could brush hair from her face with his free hand. Rose gripped his hand tighter and he smiled sadly. "We will stay together no matter what," he promised, assuring her.**_

White shone over every color and hue, the pure beauty of it overshadowed any doubt or insecurity Rose had. Allen, her white, made her feel so safe.

_**"I love you Rose." A kiss on her forehead, then nose, then lips.**_

_** "I love you more Allen." **_

_**More than you'll ever know my White.**_


	3. Ball Gowns and Fine Wine

"Allen, I don't like this," Rose hissed, tugging her partner's sleeve. The white haired teen smiled and caressed her cheek.

"It's out mission Rose. And besides, I get to see you all dressed up," Allen teased, gesturing to Rose's ball gown. She flushed, playing with the laces and layers of her corseted gown that shared the same color as her baby pink name sake.

"I just wished they would've packed you a white suit. It would've looked better than that….black." The last word left her mouth bitterly, but Allen's smile widened.

"But then everyone would think that I'm a ghost. Now come one Rose, the ball is starting and we haven't even left the inn."

The almost black haired brunette ran her fingers through her recently curled hair and sighed, her right arm looping through Allen's left and leaning on him. Allen looked at her and felt his heart melt at the sight of her peaceful face. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks and she was biting her bottom lips that had been painted the color of the finest red wine. Those same lips moved to form a question as he opened the inn room door.

"Allen…" she began. Allen kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Yes?" He loved how she said his name, it sounded so right. She turned to look at him, cheeks red with embarrassment, and Allen tightened his grip on her arm.

"What's the mission again?"

Allen's lips crashed down on hers and he let out a soft groan.

"What mission?" he muttered against her lips as he closed the door.


	4. Good Byes

**...Well then. I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on this story. XDDDD So...I don't own D. Grayman. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be getting people to write fanfiction for me. 8D But I do own Rose.**

**Also, this fanfiction skips around the D. Grayman timeline. So...the chapters are not in order.**

**This bolded lyrics in this drabble/one shot thing are my own. You guys can use them if you wanted, though I'm sure none of you want to. :)**

**On with it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"As of now, we will be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an Exorcist. From here on, he shall be classified as a Noah."<strong>_

_ Allen! Allen!_

"Move faster feet!"

_Allen! Where are you?_

**When the rain falls on me**

**And the tears roll down my face**

**Could you tell?**

**If I cried or just rain's trace?**

_White hair…ALLEN!_

"Allen!" Rose threw her arms around the white haired boy's waist. "Allen!" she sobbed into his chest. Sad silver eyes looked down on the distraught girl.

"Rose," came out in a choked cry. He brushed her hair from her face and pressed his forehead to hers. Tears were falling down both their cheeks.

"Allen, don't leave," she barely made out, her fingers clenched his shirt. "Stay. Please…_please."_

_Stay with ME._

**I don't know with you anymore.**

**I don't know us anymore.**

**I can't trust you,**

**You're broken.**

"Is it because of our problems? I'll change! I'll fix this. Just PLEASE don't leave!"

It's not us Rose. Trust me Rose, I don't want to go…"

Pink eyes flashed as she looked him in the eyes. "Then WHY?"

"I don't belong here," Allen whispered, pushing Rose away. She shook her head fiercely.

"No, you belong with ME!"

**But I still love you.**

**Forever and always.**

**No matter out troubles,**

**I love you.**

A sad smile.

"I love you Rose. And I will be back."

A final kiss.

"I'll return home, to you."

_ALLEN!_

A sob wretched through her body and she collapsed on the ground on her knees. "Allen…Allen!" she cried.

_**"Good bye Rose."**_


End file.
